fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure RPM
-The Pretty Cure RPM's main catchphrase. is LeenaCandy's fifth fanseries replacing Owl City Pretty Cure!. The motifs are based on body movements, automotives, numbers, racing, animals, computers, and technology, which is the same as the Power Rangers RPM universe. Plot *Pretty Cure RPM Episodes In the place of Enjin Cidet, the Enjin Residents that how will find the seven pretty cures will find the Himitsu Town. Haruka Minako, a sporty, loudy girl who became a pretty cure. Together with her two friends and there are find the four pretty cures to save the Enjin Cidet. Characters Cure Operators / Voiced by: ''Kadowaki Mai'' Minako is a very lovely, energetic and sporty girl who loves to play soccer. Which she also loves to play on gadgets, esp. IPhones. Minako owns a sports dojo with her family. She still loves to play football with other friends. As Cure Kick, her short dark pink hair turns into light pink hair & is a ponytail. Her theme color is pink & red. Her emblem is the eagle. / Voiced by: ''Kana Ueda'' Nami is a very fast and sexy diver in the school. She loves to swim in some pools but she can't attack from light, sound, thieves, and monsters. Nami is the popular swimmer of all. As Cure Dive, her navy hair turns into light blue hair & ties into a curly ponytail. Her theme color is blue. Her emblem is the lion. / Voiced by: ''Yoshida Hitomi'' Rina is very loud, cute girl who loves jumping jacks. She can jump the highest towers and walls because she has a cheerful courageous heart. As Cure Jump, her short brown hair turns into yellow blonde hair and ties into curly pigtails. Her theme color is yellow. Her emblem is the bear. / Voiced by: ''Endo Aya'' Yuriko is the sportiest of all. She loves to help a lot and she loves eating healthy foods instead of junk foods. As Cure Blow, her dark green hair turns into light green hair and ties into pigtails. Her theme color is green. Her emblem is orca. / Voiced by: ''Ito Kanae'' Eren is the smartest at all. She is good at studies, sports, & academics but she loves to follow the cures which is a RPM cures. As Cure Gear, her short black hair turns into violet hair and ties in a ponytail. Her theme color is black. Her emblem is the wolf. / / Voiced by: '' Okamura Akemi'' She is the sixth villain in the season. She is the only hunter, and a villain-like person, which created him. She loves to watch Max Adventures, Metal Heroes, Kamen Rider, & Super Sentai shows. Later, she becoming a cure in episode 12. After becoming a cure, she becoming a loudy, smile person. She is the adopted sister of Eren. As Cure Sway, her brown hair, turns into orange hair and gets to bun. Her theme color is orange. Her emblem is the crocodile. / Voiced by: ''Aizawa Rina'' Kinri is one of the twins who transformed in episode 6. She is very cheerful, loudy girl, who loves dancing and eating sweets. As Cure Push, her medium curly blonde hair, turns into gold hair and ties in ponytail. Her theme color is gold. Her emblem is the falcon. / Voiced by: ''Sugimoto Yumi'' Ginri is one of the twins who transformed in episode 6. She is very mature, calm girl who loves to paint and singing. As Cure Pull, her medium, straight gray hair turns into silver and ties into pigtails. Her theme color is silver. Her emblem is the tiger. Cure Lock A mysterious and legendary cure who appears in episode 35. Her theme color is indigo. Her emblem is the Whale. Cure Race A mysterious and legendary cure who appears in episode 35. Her theme color is red. Her emblem is the Mammoth. Cure Fast A mysterious and legendary cure who appears in episode 35. Her theme color is white. Her emblem is the Tyrannosaurus. '''Cure Zoom A mysterious and legendary cure who appears in episode 35. Her theme color is purple. Her emblem is the Tricerotop. Allies Voiced by: Sugaya Yayoi The chairman of Enjin Center. She is very smart and very lovely. Voiced by: Yamamoto Shouma Raina's husband Voiced by: Han Megumi Raina's daughter Voiced by: Kanemoto Ryosuke Raina's son Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue A handsome general who gives and saves the power from the RPM cures. Voiced by: Fukagawa Seria The operator of all RPM cures. Venjix Computer Network Main villain in the season. He want to destroy the Enjin Cidet and he want to the gadgets were crashed. He is very deadly, rude, and angry villain in the season. First villain in the season. The daughter of Block and Torjan. She was so little bit by her selfish side. Second villain in the season. The son of Block and Torjan. He was mature, hates cute and electronic things. Third villain in the season. The son of Virus. He was a team up to against the R.P.M. Cures. Fourth villain in the season. The daughter of Virus. She is very bad personality to other people. Fifth villain in the season. An Mephisto-like perosonality. He was a chubby, oldest, and very strongeest of all. Sixth villain in the season. She is the only hunter, and a villain-like person, which created him. Her alias is Kuraidedo Tenaya. Seventh villain in the season. An childish girl, Virus protects her due to the discriminational of the Cures. Eighth villain in the season. He is very sad, full of justice, known as Gadget Crasher. The monsters in the season Other Characters A student that attends in Himitsu no Chie Academy. Kaizama Kaito Haruka Gaku ' 'Haruka Kazumi ' 'Aosora Niji ' 'Aosora Emi ' 'Hikaru Maya Hikaru Seito ' 'Midorigawa Hayato ' 'Midorigawa Saike ' 'Enaji Minri ' 'Enaji Sinri ' 'Enaji Ayuri ' 'Enaji Esumi Mr. Sentai ' 'Esumi Sosuke Kousaka Renn ' 'Royama Saki ' 'Jo Hant Ishihara Gunpei ' 'Sutou Hiroto ' 'Sutou Miu Robotto Dendo ''' Items The Cures' transformation item, with the transformation phrase of [[Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!|''Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!]]. These Morphers are: * - used by Minako, Nami, & Rina * - used by Yuriko & Eren * - used by Kinri & Ginri The Cures' collectable items, which is like Engine Cells The cures' weapon The cures' riding vehicles The cures' second collectable items The cures' weapon, it was debuted in episode 23 The cures' upgraded box to upgrade the Overdrive Form. Location *'Enjin Cidet-' the cures' homeplace *'Himitsu Town-' the cures' town *'Himitsu no Chie Academy-' the cures' school *'Virus Hideout-' the villains' hometown Forms/Power-ups *'Normal Form-' the form of all cures which the form was resembled the HappinessCharge temporary form. The style was same as PRRPM style and dosen't wearing helmets. *'Overdrive Form-' the form was resembled to Go-On Red's super form. The first is Cure Kick, which she gains in movie. Movie *The cures featuring all the cures (Max Heart-Go! Princess) & (Doki Doki Heartbrand!-BigBang) will make an appearance to protect the power of friendship. *This movie features the Engine Sentai Go-Onger team to save the Princess Reesha of Cyberion Kingdom against Armada. Merchandise Please refer to the page: Pretty Cure RPM Merchandise. Albums *Pretty Cure RPM Vocal Album 1: ~Ai no Dendo~ *Pretty Cure RPM Vocal Album 2: Chikara no Gijutsu! Trivia *Nothing for the spinup named ''Get it Gear! Pretty Cure! will create it later. *This is the first and only LeenaCandy's series to have no mascots, following Hikari no Pretty Cure. *This is the first & only season; which after transforming, they will speak the cure name during the striking the pose instead of speaking the speech. *This is the first and only season to had no cure speech. *This is the second fanseries which was based on Super Sentai, following Spy Pretty Cure!. *This is the first series to have the Cures share theme colors with the Rangers. (Pink/Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Black-Gold-Silver) *This series is one of the series to have the most number of Cures (except for Colorful Hearts, because there is 100 Cures and the largest team on this wiki). **Despite the number of Owl City Pretty Cure! was same. ***Due to the opening, all eight pretty cures appear. While in the ending, the pretty cures were in the same until by the end of the season. However, they will started featured with the eighy pretty cures; then in the later, there are featured with the eight pretty cures. *''Pretty Cure RPM'' is very similar to Sentai Series, Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **However, it may had make their appearances in movie and the final episode. *This is the only season which use of some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. * literally as "Flame God". But the ronaji was used as the cidet named "Enjin Cidet" instead a "Engine Cidet", as of english dub version of "Enjin Cidet" * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last syllable. *''RPM'' is the first and only car-themed Pretty Cure series. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure, this is the third season which features the three cures, which is the colors of Pink, Blue, and Yellow. *Like Go! Princess Pretty Cure, this series to had a light-colored hair with dark-colored Ombre (had in Overdrive form's case) of all cures. *''RPM'' is the first season to have a gold and silver cure. See Also *'Pretty Cure RPM' on Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Fanseries Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Action Themed Series Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime